<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583242">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk was pretending to be asleep when Egil began running a hand through his hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/gifts">zanthe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little drabble for my boyfriend. I love you Jooj, very much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shulk was pretending to be asleep when Egil began running a hand through his hair. It felt nice, and Shulk assumed he would fall asleep like this, listening to Egil singing gently to a man he thought was sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, Egil began to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing you like this… it makes it harder to look back on that day.” He sighed, and Shulk did his best to not shift. “You saved me, and I can never thank you enough for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to stroke his hair, and Shulk settled into it a bit again. He would try to listen, he wanted… he wanted to see what Egil had to say to him, in this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I would fall in love with you, or you with me… But I’m incredibly lucky to have you, no matter how short our time together is.” He placed a kiss on the top of his head. “I love you, Shulk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” The words slipped out before he could think and… uh oh….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Egil sighed, pulling him up by the back of his jacket. “Were you awake this whole time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, but Shulk saw the smile on his face. “Oh Shulk, what will I do with you?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>